


leave

by finnsleepy



Series: finn's mcyt oneshot things [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Minor descriptions of injuries, Song fic, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, bc..... wilboar :], but theyre actually related, phil n techno are only mentioned !!!!, pogtopia time, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsleepy/pseuds/finnsleepy
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2v5Nwn2qrQ&list=PLzRXuhiHSf6weIzA3WOuljGFUnPeKSqB_&index=1 (song fic)Wilbur's years of bottled-up rage finally spilled over and Tommy was unlucky enough to witness it. Of course he had asked for it
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: finn's mcyt oneshot things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	leave

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that brought you to a playlist-
> 
> im currently blasting monster energy gun lol

A gentle knock was placed on the rock outside Wilburs room. 

Wilbur didn't move from his bed, back to the door, whoever it was, he knew they were not worth his energy.

“Hey, Wil-”

Especially if it was Tommy.

“Did I _answer?”_

The blonde looked up in shock, “No? That's why I came in. I'm wor-”

“Leave me alone.” Wilbur kept his face to the wall.

It was silent for a bit, “Wilbur please-”  
  


“Stop pretending to care. It doesn't matter now. Techno isn't coming back.” The brunette spoke through gritted teeth. 

Tommy was taken aback, “Wh-Wilbur! No, I care! … and. Sh-ut up. He's coming back. Y-we can get Phil, I told you what you were going through. He wants to help.” 

That made Wilburs blood boil, sitting up, still facing the wall, he spoke (Wilbur had counted over a hundred tiny rocks in the wall) “There's nothing wrong. There's nothing that needs to be helped- be fixed. I know my morals are right. I've always been right.” venom littered his voice, “Just go before you trick me just to go fuck off like he did. They did.” Years of built up anger bubbled up inside the brunette's thin build.

Tommy opened his mouth to plead for his brother to listen once more, but, nothing came out. Not able to put his distress into words.

“You think you're such a hero, Tommy. Everyone may act like you are, praising you for these bullshit excuses of ‘helping people’... and look how far it was able to get you. Riding on others lies.” His voice twisted, sounding like _he_ was the manipulator.

Something clicked; “And _you_ act like such a villain Wil! I know deep down you're not. Beneath all that impulsive rage is just a traumatized kid! Just like the rest of us. And your human. This will kill you. You need to get a fucking grip. Like Technoblade did.” Tommy frustratingly pointed behind him. Forgetting Techno was no longer there to help him.

Wilbur turned around, eyes wide from Tommy's words, but he wasn't smiling like a maniac like he usually was; “Like Techno did.” the poison began to bubble over, “Like Techno did?! TOMMY. Get it through your _thick skull._ TECHNOBLADE WENT INSANE FAR BEFORE I APPARENTLY DID. What about the lonely little Wil who had to sit in his room all afternoon because dad was so wrapped up with the two of you!” Wilbur finished dryly, throat hurting from screaming.

“I didn't choose that!” Tommy’s own voice straining. Wilbur finally stood up, looming over his little brother.

“What about the Wil who got stuck in mob-ridden woods after school and came home with more and more _and more-_ scars covering his back every night.” The brunette raked his hands through his hair, hands that were cold and clammy from the overflowing stress.

“WHAT?!” Tommy shrieked, “I didn't know! Why didn't you say anything!” He tried his best to stand his ground underneath his brother's hurting shadow. “I-I… I understand your upset over what we all ended up doing to you, I'm sorry it happened. You didn't deserve it-” 

“But please believe me… murdering everyone in the nation we built ourselves won't… it won't heal you…”

“There you go again.” Wilbur threw his hands up, a well known gesture of disappointment, “ _It's all I know. It's all I was fucking taught. All I ever fucking learned.”_

“Well, you can learn forgiveness, like- like I'm going to forgive Techno for-for-”

“FOR? FOR WHAT.” Wilbur snapped his head back up, eye contact burning into Tommy's skull, “For coming back after three years just to kill your best friend and betray all of us and fuck off for another who knows how many because he likes dad more than his fucking flesh and blood. It's always about Techno.” 

“You were never close to my hero, you pushed me further and further into this insanity when I was running that godforsaken country. You’ll never. EVER. be able to comprehend what that was like. I don't know where my own fucking son is because of you.” Wilbur pointed at Tommy with a disgusted look on his face.

Tears threatened to fall from Tommy's eyes, “and you're not a villain.” He said weakly.

“Get out.” Wilbur stood back up straight, pointed to the door Tommy had left open.

“Not everything goes your way like the little protagonist you think you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> writing arguments are fun actually, maybe I needa write them more


End file.
